


GOOD MORNING ALEX!

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is over the top, Annoying Maggie, F/F, Grumpy Alex, Maggie is a little shit, Maggie is being a horny teenager, Smug Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: "This is abuse! I don't want to be in an abusive relationship!" Alex yelled "I wanna break up!" "Mhmmm" Maggie hummed quickly as she leaned closer to Alex's face "Stop it Maggie I'm serious" Alex tried to roll her hips to get out of her girlfriend's hold, but Maggie just held her wrist even tighter than before





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it has some typos :( This is my first story so tell me if you like it or give me some pointers :)

Maggie peeled her eyes open only to come face to face with her girlfriend *of 2 months*

"Alex" Maggie wispered 

"Alex" She wispered again, only to have Alex roll over

"Ugh" Maggie grabbed Alex by the shoulder and turned her back over 

Alex was still asleep 

"Wow sure now how to make a girl feel special huh?" Maggie knew that she couldn't hear her so she just laughed to herself 

She looked at Alex, feeling frustrated that her girlfriend sleeps like a damn bear, but that all fizzled away when she listened to the rise and fall of Alex's breath

She moved some of the hair out of Alex's face and stroked her cheek 

Maggie couldn't help herself so she placed a peck on Alex's lips 

Alex shuffled a little, so Maggie did it again 

She did it about 3 more times until.... " Sawyer do you mind...." Maggie laughed at her grumpy girlfriend  (Alex obviously was not a morning person) 

"Nope not at all" Maggie said before she pecked her again 

Alex tried to hide a smile and just rolled over

"Come on Alex give your girl a kiss" Maggie teased 

Alex just pulled the blanket over her head

"Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!" Maggie yelled close to Alex's covered ear 

"GO BACK TO SLEEP MAGGIE!" Alex hoped and prayed that Maggie would leave her alone for just a few more hours 

Then the room went silent 

Alex thanked God that her over dramatic girlfriend finally had came down off of whatever she was on at 4 in the damn morning 

Little did Alex know she was in for a rude awakening 

Maggie went to the bottom of the bed and ripped off the covers from Alex's body (Alex had only a t-shirt and some boy shorts on)

"MAGGIE WHAT THE H......" Alex was cut off by her girlfriend sitting on her stomach with a "oomfh" 

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention to me Danvers" Maggie teased 

Alex tried to push her off but Maggie just grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head

Alex look pretty pissed off but (wich in anyone else's case would scare someone so bad they would wet themselves, not for Maggie though, to Maggie she just looked like a grumpy puppy) she laughed anyways

"MAGGIE YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT....IT'S.....IT'S LIKE 2 DEGREES IN THIS APARTMENT I COULD'VE GONE INTO SHOCK!" Maggie rolled her eyes because she thought SHE was over dramatic, but that definitely took the cake 

"Shut up Danvers, stop being over the top" Alex tried to move her arms but Maggie's grip tightened

"This is abuse! I don't want to be in an abusive relationship!" Alex yelled "I wanna break up!" 

"Mhmmm" Maggie hummed quickly as she leaned closer to Alex's face 

"Stop it Maggie I'm serious" Alex tried to roll her hips to get out of her girlfriend's hold, but Maggie just held her wrist even tighter than before

"Yeah sure" Maggie laughed against Alex's lips 

"I can call Law inforcement and tell them you broke into my house" Alex said half heartedly 

"I am Law Inforcement Danvers" Maggie leaned in and bit Alex's lip 

Alex turned bright red

"Is there any chance I'm going back to sleep?" Alex had to ask 

"Yeah.....not a chance" Maggie nearly suffocated Alex she kissed her so hard

Alex definitely did not want to sleep if it meant the other option ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some prompts in the comments :)  
> I will do Majority because I need some inspiration :) *none of these characters belong to me*


End file.
